Under the rose
by YukirinSnow
Summary: Kurama thinks of a certain little fire demon while watching the snow fall from the trees only to have said demon pay a visit. KuramaxHiei rated M for safety One shot
1. Chapter 1

Yukirin: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me!

Hiei: Hn...if you ask me it's a waste of time.

Yukirin: no one asked you did they?

Hiei: I have a right mind to slit your throat .::unsheaths katana::.

Yukirin: Ahh! .:: hides behind kurama save me!::.

Kurama: Hiei be nice to the author...

Yukirin: Yea now say the disclaimer!

Hiei: why should I?

Yukirin: I can make you a chick in the story

Hiei: Yu yu hakusho doese not belong to nor ever will belong to Yukirin Snow.

Yukirin: good now on with the story!

Under the rose -

I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring

While the ice gives way under my feet

And so I drown with the sun

Kurama leaned lazily out his window feeling the cool breeze of winter ending the snow was already dripping on the tree's giving away lush leaves that hadnt died during the winters fridged air thanks to Kurama's power over plants it gave him a sence of comfort hearing the tree's and plants lives spring to life and begin their chatter and whispers of excitment.

Kurama closed his eyes letting a long yawn go it was early morning and he was bored never before had he felt so useless missions were now at a rare since the defeat of Sensui which Kurama sadly had to say he missed since he didnt get to see a certain little fire demon much anymore maybe once ever five months he'd be blessed with a small visit during the night or to heal some type of injury.

_I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame_

_To prove you wrong and scare you away_

_I have never minded the one back home_

_Your heart under the rose_

Feeling totally defeated Kurama closed the window blocking out the plants whispers of what they woul see that day a bird maybe a fly or even a bumble bee. Kurama laid back down on his bed stretching out he still hadnt dressed from his red pajama bottoms which looked more like sweat pants his chest was compeltely bare fo any clothing revealing taut muscels and smooth skin maybe a faded scar was visable to anyone who even bothered to look the only thing Kurama has bothered to really do was brush out his long flaming red hair.Then again fox's hated to look like a mess and grooming on Kurama's part was essential every day unlike those who slicked their hair with tons of gel or didnt bother to brush their hair at all or messily ran a hand through their hair in order to make it look decent.Kurama spent about twenty minutes each morning washing and combing his hair to sit right and look smooth with out tangles and then being careful to braid his prescious seeds into his hair.

Tap tap tap...tap tap tap..

Kurama blinked sitting up in his bed his sheets falling down to pool at his waist...What was that sound?

Tap tap tap!...

The taps became more impaitent when Kurama finally realized where it was coming from and a grin lite up his face ' HIEI! ' Kurama jumped from the bed rushing over to the window and unlocking it and letting the fire demon in and supressed a laugh. Hiei stood before kurama dressed in his usual attir with a annoyed look on his face..for now he was sporting a snow hat he had earned outside from the tree.

"Laugh anymore fox and I might just rid you of your precious voice box" growled Hiei menacinly.

Kurama smiled completely unfazed by the glare and stepped forward and ruffled Hiei's hair making the snow fall to the floor he walked off to the bathroom connected to his bedroom grabbing some towles he came back handing one to hiei to dry off and putting the other over the snow to soak it up and cause less damage to the carpet he turned to Hiei.

"So Whats the reason for your visit this time Hiei" said Kurama sitting down in his desk chair.

"I dont have any work Mukuro gave me leave." he stated simply sitting on the window sill.

"Oh..."

"Is it that hard to beleive I came to visit fox?"

_I open my eyes with a sigh of relief_

_As the warmth of summer sunlight dances around me_

_That's you with the leaves in your hands_

"No no...just it's been a while it's been close to eight months" stated Kurama looking down hoping to try and hide his blush..no such luck.

"Whats wrong with you fox? you look like your sick" said Hiei stepping forward and placing a hand againset Kurama's cheek.

"No! nothings wrong i'm perfectly fine! it must be the heat...mother must have turned it up" said Kurama a little to fast.

"you sound nervous fox."

Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist pulling him down onto his lap wrapping one arm around the small fire demons waist and gripping his chin with his other hand he could feel Hiei struggle agaisnet him trying to free himself of Kurama's strong embrace.

"what the hell are you doing Kurama!" growled Hiei.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" whispered Kurama getting close to Hiei.

Now it was Hiei's turn to get nervous at the closeness of the Fox his lips mere inches from the others and the scent of roses filling his sence and clouding his train of thought as he felt Kurama draw his face closer.

Kurama pressed his lips to Hiei's in a soft kiss which soon deepened he could feel Hiei start to respond and licked Hiei's bottom lip requesting entrance which was granted after a moment of hesitation Kurama plunged his toung deep with in Hiei's mouth tasting the sweet fire demon.Kurama coaxed Hiei's toung into a senceless battle for dominace over the kiss.

Hiei melted into Kurama the taste of roses overwhelming him he groaned tangling his fingers in Kurama's hair pulling him into kiss now straddling the fox's waist arching into him and groaning softly. Though he would never admit it this is what he had wanted from the fox since they had met and he was determined to take what was rightfully his he growled softly nipping Kurama's bottom lip.

Kurama gasped into the kiss pulling back he grinned at Hiei who's lips were bruised from the kiss and his face flushed from lack of air,"I love you Hiei.." he whispered nuzzling the other.

"I love you to Fox" then he crushed his lips to Kurama's for another mind blowing kiss.

_I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame_

_To prove you wrong and scare you away_

_I have never minded the one back home_

_Your heart under the rose._

A/N! it's done! please reveiw and let me know if you liked it and if you would like me to continue this little ficy! I was debating whether or not to make it into a lemon so tell me if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

YukirinSnow: Okay! since I love you all and I was happy my reviews got to at least 14 I've decided to continu the fic!

Kurama: Finally! the suspense! 

Hiei: Could care less

Kurama: are you saying you dont love me? 

YukirinSnow: Maybe he is! .:: gasps ::.

hiei: no!

YukirinSnow: just do the disclaimer!

Hiei: .:: sigh ::. YukirinSnow does not in anyway Own the Characters of Yu Yu Hakusho nor the Anime or the songs used!

Yukirin: thank you! now on with another song Fic!

Under the rose!  
Chapter 2: Be my startdust.

---------------------------------------------------

If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine 

Kurama smiled softly over his little fire demon leaning down he captured his small ones lips in another sweet kiss.

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by 

They had moved to the bed where they had continued their soft kisses.Kurama let his hand slide down pulling Hiei's cloak away from his body having already discarded the soft silky white scarf onto the floor where it had pooled into a gentle circle of cloth.

Hiei gasped softly arching into his fox's touch it felt so wonderful to be touched in such a way. Not harmful just soft. Forest green eyes wandered over slightly tanned skin feather light touches ghosting over slight scars.

if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free 

Soft hands trailed down a bare chest, leaving a tingling sensation behind them. A small gasp was heard as the actions were performed. Soft butterfly kisses landing onto his neck in such a hungry, yet passionate way. His body was doing the talking, letting his hands roam wherever they pleased…exploring every inch and curve of the body that lay beneath him.

"Kurama…" The voice whispered in desperation, "please…"

Kurama smiled dipping his head down to kiss soft lips slipping his toung into his little Fire baby's mouth groaning at the wonderful taste of smoke and hot fire threading his long slender fingers into dark tresses of hair.

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by 

Not long ago they were much too nervous to even speak of such activities to one another, let alone perform them. Things have changed… and it was for the best. Neither of them complained…this is what they wanted. To be together…

Hiei had already started to slowly work of his Fox's clothes which had resulted in very little since his fox wore very little clothing.

With a soft smiled and few gentle movements both lay naked a soft blush coated Hiei's face as he gazed at his fox.

"trust me my love." whispered Kurama he reached up passed Hiei's head dipping his hand into an open drawer where he puled out a bottel of scented lotion he coated his fingers in the wonderful smelling stuff before he pressed a singel digit to Hiei's entrance,"..It'll only hurt a bit." he reassured now slightly figiting demon as he pressed his finger inside.

Hiei tensed a little it didnt hurt it actually felt more uncomfertable then anything.

A smile crossed Kurama lips as he added a second finger and began to stretch Hiei gently moving up to kiss the other this time slipping his toung into his Fire baby's mouth to taste everything and explore the hot cavern as he stretched hiei a little more.

"Ah." It now felt a bit better not painful at all he was becoming hot at Kurama's touches. After a while Kurama removed his fingers from his love reaching for the lotion once more he coated his member in the cool lotion shivers at the coldness before he moved positioning himself at Hiei's entrance.

"Are you ready Fire baby?" asked Kurama tenderly.

If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

"Yes" whispered Hiei softly.

Kurama smiled slowly pushing into Hiei to the hilt and stopping to let Hiei adjust.

He winced the feel of something much larger and far thicker causing his body to tence he shifted a little it didnt hurt any mroe and with an experimental thrust up he moaned loving the feel it was wonderful.

Kurama took that as a sign and slowly but surely began to thrust a groan of satisfaction leaving his lips he took Hiei's hips thrusting slowly gently before speeding up loving the sound of Hiei's moans and mewls as he hit the fire demons prostrate. He reached bettween himself and Hiei grabbing the fire demons own erection which he began to stroke gently carefully.

"...F..Fox.." moaned Hiei turning his head to the side biting his lips,"..I'm...I'm..g..gonna".

"Shh I know." panted Kurama as he sped up a little more before thrusting once more hard and emptying hismelf in Hiei.

The force was enough to cause Hiei to exploded onto their stomache sand chests.

Kurama fell to the side pulling Hiei closed he kissed Hiei's temple.

"Love you fire baby." he mummbled.

"Love you too Foxy."

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by

---------------------------------------------------

Yukirin: okay! that part of the story know its short and the lemon isnt that good but its my first time doing one!.

Kurama: I liked it was very romantic.

Hiei: hn.

Yukirin: anyways! hope you like it and the song used is called "Boats and Birds" but I'm not sure who by!. I also want suggestions for a new fanfiction! and opinions! flames will be used to roast my marshmellows!.


End file.
